Patán
by Kitsune K
Summary: Desde hace tiempo, había encontrado algo de paz entre las clases y horas libres, debido justamente al malestar de su amiga: Matt, quién según ella, se la pasaba buscando maneras para arruinarle su preciada amistad.


**Patán**

- _¡Lo odio! Aunque sea demasiado sexy, maldito patán… perdón, maldito sexy patán_ \- una furiosa Yolei se quejaba mientras intentaba acomodar sus cosas y se sentaba a su lado - _¿Es que como es posible? Nunca se interesó por Mimi y ahora, justamente que regreso para quedarse, no se separa de ella…_

- _mmmm…_ \- Estaba tratando de terminar una tarea pero al parecer tendría que lidiar con los celos de su amiga, por tercera vez en esa semana.

Desde hace tiempo, había encontrado algo de paz entre las clases y horas libres, debido justamente al malestar de su amiga: Matt, quién según ella, se la pasaba buscando maneras para arruinarle su preciada amistad.

- _¿Cree que con su sensualidad le voy a permitir que se quede con Mimi para el solo? ¡Pues no!, si se tratara de sensualidad quizás se la dejaría a Ken._

- _Pero Yolei…_

- _Ya sé, ya sé, no es un objeto y tiene voluntad propia, pero, ese patán…aggh… ¡siempre se me adelanta para pasar por ella! ¡Lo hace apropósito!, he visto su cara de satisfacción cuando me la roba, es un…_

 _-En primer lugar, el salón de Matt está a un lado del nuestro, es lógico que llegue antes que tú; segundo, nadie la obliga a irse con él y por último, el que se vea con él en sus ratos libres no significa que ya no va a ser tu amiga-_ dijo finalmente cerrando su laptop, ya que lo había interrumpido, decidió que era hora de ponerle un alto a sus quejas y tratar de ¿consolarla?, lo que fuera, quería recuperar su paz.

- _¡Pero Izzy!, ¿Qué no te sientes solo sin Mimi? ¿No extrañas pasar el rato con ella?, ¡claro! Como tú la tienes todo el día, sin interrupciones de nadie, ¿Pero qué hay de mí?, ni siquiera a la hora de la salida puedo irme con ella ya que ese patán vive cerca de su casa y yo no._

 _-Nos reunimos los fines de semana, ¿eso no cuenta? Siempre puedes platicar con ella ahí._

- _Ash pero estamos T-O-D-O-S, ¡yo la quiero un rato para mí!, además pareciera que ese rubio utiliza cualquier excusa para estar con ella, cada vez que salimos en grupo se acerca "casualmente" a Mimi, ¡Hasta lo he visto utilizar a T.k. para platicar con ella! ¿No lo has notado?, es algo sospechoso, para mí que planea algo macabro._

- _Yolei no creo que…_

- _¡Ya sé! ¡Bingo! Quiere ser su súper amigo para que le cocine miles de postres deliciosos, si… debe ser eso, ¡todo inicio en ese momento! cuando Mimi empezó a traer postres a la escuela y…_

 _-A Matt no le gustan tanto las cosas dulces, ni es capaz de manipular a alguien por comida- al fin pudo interrumpir el monólogo de la chica –No es como si habláramos de Tai…_

Izzy suspiro pesadamente, ¿Por qué todas sus amigas estaban locas y les encantaba perturbar su paz?

 _-Se porta así porque le agrada su compañía, no creo que quiera destruir el mundo ni que dejen de ser amigas –_ parecía que al fin Yolei se había calmado, la miro y continuo - _nunca he visto que te trate mal o se porte grosero para que te alejes mientras estás con Mimi ¿o me equivoco?_

- _Pues no, no es que me diga algo…-_ contesto haciendo una pausa como reflexionando, de la nada se enfureció aún más - _¡¿Estas ciego o que Izzy?! ¡Le dice Mi-chan! Agg..._ \- casi se dejaba calva de la desesperación, agarro sus cosas y se levantó rápidamente, sin dejar que Izzy pudiera hacer o decir algo.

Observo como se alejaba mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles, no tenía la intención de ir tras ella, él era así, se dedicaba a analizar las situaciones para buscar la mejor solución, y en este caso, dejar ir a Yolei fue más apropiado.

Gracias a esa naturaleza observadora, había notado los cambios que Yolei mencionaba, incluso otros más sutiles: la forma en que su amigo miraba a Mimi fue cambiando, la voz que usaba para hablar con ella; a simple vista, Matt era el de siempre, pero cada vez que estaba con Mimi emanaba una especie de calidez, daba la sensación de ser más ¿amable?¿dulce?¿tierno? algo difícil de describir.

Pero decirle todas esas cosas a Yolei era inútil, lo único que lograría sería adelantar la muerte de Matt.


End file.
